Code Lyoko a new warrior and new friend
by Lollipoptheif
Summary: A new transfer student has arrived at Kadic all the way from Australia named Musa. Upon her arrival she runs into Lyoko Warrior Odd and they grow close but upon her arrival a new person shows up on Lyoko... Can they be connected? Can Odd keep from telling her the gangs secrect? And can Musa keep from strangling Sissi? I tend to use Aussie Slang for Musa so you look it up or ask me!
1. OC Musa

The Questions  
Date this form was created: 4/11/2013  
Full name of Character: Musa Carrillo.  
Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name: Musa means of the muses, with are a group of goddess with power over music, because Musa was born into a musical family they named her Musa after the greek goddess.  
Nickname: N/A  
Reason for nickname: N/A  
Race: Australian.  
Occupation/class: Student.  
Social class: Common.  
Physical Appearance:  
Age: 13  
How old they appear: 13  
Eye Color: Droopy, tired, dark blue eyes.  
Glasses or contacts? None.  
Hair color length and style: Long dark brown hair with caramel colored highlights that often fall in small bouncy waves down to her waist.  
Weight and height: 5'2 weighing 90 pounds at max.  
Type of body (build): thin ballerina's build.  
Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily): She skin is pale and burns every easy.  
Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.): A long scar over her left eye that goes to her jaw, also a lot of freckles that cover the bridge of her nose and cheek bones.  
Predominant feature: Her scar and her smile.  
Favorites:  
Char's favorite color: Black and Blue.  
Least favorite, why? Pink she's not a girly girl and hates this annoying color.  
Music: Rock so Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, Paramore and such.  
Least favorite music, why? Electro it has no meaning or rhythm to her.  
Food: Hawaiian Pizza.  
Literature: Comics.  
Expressions: People don't cry because their weak they cry because they've been strong for so long.  
Expletives (curse): Damn it...  
Mode of transport: Walking.  
Hobbies: Singing, dancing, drawing, and skateboarding.  
How do they spend a rainy day? Outside puddle jumping.  
Personality:  
Are they a daredevil or cautious? Daredevil  
Do they act the same alone as when with someone? Not really when she's alone she's more sad and kind of locked up.  
Habits: Twisting a ring around her finger, and playing with a necklace.  
Greatest Strength: Flexibility and loyalty.  
Greatest Weakness: Not trusting people with her past.  
Soft spot: People being picked on.  
Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not: Well sometimes when she sees Sissy bulling Milly she'll yell at Sissy to back off.  
If not, how do they hide it: Only acting when people are being picked on.  
Biggest Vulnerability: The pain of her past.  
Background:  
Hometown: Penneshaw South Australia.  
Type of childhood: Okay not great but not terrible.  
First Memory: Catching her first wave with her dad when she was 5.  
Most important child hood event that still effects him/her: When her father was killed during a military training but not on accident. Since her mom left her as a child he was all she had.  
Why? Becuase she was close to her father and when he died she felt like there was nothing left.  
Education: Currently attending Kadic Academy.  
Family:  
Mother: Carly Carrillo  
Relationship with her: Not every good because she left Musa and her father when she was young.  
Father: Conner Carrillo  
Relationship with him: They were very close and were always spending time together.  
Siblings, How many, relationship with each: None.  
Children of siblings: none.  
Other extended family: not really.  
Close? Why or why not: nope  
Attitude:  
Most at ease when: She's dancing and singing.  
Most ill at ease when: She's taking a test.  
How they feel about themselves: Musa thinks she is a good singer with the ability to make it to the top.  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: When Musa was on stage the first time in her kindergarten talent show she got sick on stage...  
Why? Because that's embarrassing.  
If granted one wish what would it be, why? To have her father back.  
Traits:  
Optimist or pessimist? Why? Optimistic because she don't like to be down.  
Drives and motives: To be the best and not let her father down.  
Talents: Art/dancing/ singing.  
Extremely skilled at: Singing.  
Extremely unskilled at: Biology.  
Good characteristics: She is often taking care of people that are always picked on for being different, and is always helping people in need.  
Character flaws: She doesn't tell people about herself and if she does it's normally a lie.  
Darkest secret: She has no family...  
Does anyone know? No.  
How did they find out: They haven't.  
Self-perception:  
One word they would use to describe themselves: Tomboy.  
One paragraph of how they would describe themselves: A girl from a place on the sea that acts more like a girl then a guy because she hates normal girls.  
What do they consider their best physical characteristic and why: Her tiny frame because he is a dancer.  
The worst one? Why?Her scar people always ask how she got it.  
Are they realistic assessments? Yes.  
If not, why not?  
How they think others preserve them: Others see her as a guy stuck in the wrong body she acts more like a boy then a girl.  
What four things would they most like to change about themselves: Nothing.

Interaction with other people:  
How do they relate to others: Musa gets along better with people of her own type. EX. Tomboys, skateboarders, boys and the like.  
How are they perceived by strangers: Some people on site call her a failure to create a girl.  
Friends: Jeremie Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Aelita Shaeffer, Odd Della Robbia.  
Goals:  
Immediate: To help the Lyoko Warriors take down Xana.  
Long term: To become a famous singer/dancer.  
How do they plan to accomplish them: Musa goes to Lyoko when Xana attacks helping depower him. The dancing she practices everyday.

General:  
Favorite clothing, why: Ripped, shredded, and anything that is durable to get dirty.  
Least favorite, why: Short skirts and high heels. She can't skateboard in those things.  
Jewelry: Her fathers dog tags, a silver thumb ring, and a bunch of sliver bangles.  
Other accessories: Silver hoop earrings, and leather fingerless gloves.  
Where do they live: Kadic Academy.  
Most prized possession, why: Her fathers dog tags because it's the only real connection she has to him.  
Most important person in their life before story starts, why: Her father because he used to say "Family is eternal, friends are the people who make life more fun, and dreams are something you never let get in your way."  
How do they spend the week just before the story starts: Going from flight to flight from Australia.

LYOKO INFORMATION:  
Lyoko Avatar::  
Outfit: Musa wears a cropped black top that stops just below her sternum with no sleeves, a pair of black shorts and brown lace up boots. Wrapped around her arms, legs, and hands are bandages.  
Hair: Musa's hair is up in a high feathery pony tail with her long bangs swept over her left eye somewhat covering her scar held in place by a white bandage.  
Weapon: An assorted amount of throwing knifes and a collapsible staff with spikes that come out of the top when used.  
Vehicle: A black bike (Much like the light cycles in the movie Tron) that can go long distances over the lyoko sectors.


	2. Arival at Kadic

I sighed as the bus bounced up and down the street in Paris France. I looked out the window, my left hand balled up into a fist, pressed against my left cheek. You might think being in Paris I would be snapping pictures like the other tourists right? Well that's where your wrong I'm going to be a transfer student at Kadic Academy from Penneshaw South Australia and I was happy about it just not the fact that I had to move from my beach home to this place. I shook my head as I pulled out my mp3 player and flicked through the songs until I came to a rock song I wrote called "Roses are bloody" and leaned back waiting for the ride to be over.

"Kadic Academy!" The driver yelled shaking me from my odd mental state.

"That's me." I called back standing, grabbed my faded brown leather suit case covered in stickers and walked down the aisle with my head phones hanging around my neck. I climbed the six stairs to the ground and into the cold wet rain that fell around me. "Well that's wonderful..." I mumbled as the bus lumbered off.

I looked up at the school it kinda looked like a place where a horror movie might take place with the reddish brown walls slated roofs and lots of windows. I sighed and walked a little ways inside the main gate and set my case down when my long, wavy, dark brown hair stuck to my back to pulled the hood of my black short sleeve shirt up since my favorite faded denim jacket didn't have a hood. I struggled as the wind kicked up and knocked my suitcase over into a puddle.

"Damn it..." I whispered and picked it up again before walking around looking for any sign of student life to help me find the Administrative Building. When I saw a girl with black hair walking under a covered area with two boys. I quickly walked over to them. "Hey would you mind..." I started but the girl with the black hair cut me off.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me I don't even know you." She said in a voice I knew to well she was the princess kind, the kind who are self centered and don't care about the world around them. Her two friends stood behind her but I didn't pay much attention to them.

"I was just wondering if you could show me where the Administrative Building." I said holding my case in front of my knees.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said and huffed off with her friends on her heels.

"Wow." I whispered and sighed. Before I started walking again. I hadn't walked more then maybe five feet when I felt helplessly lost.

"Hey did I hear you say your looking for the Administrative Building?" Asked a guy with blonde hair combed to a point with a purple streak in front he seemed to jump out of no where.

I jumped. "Crikey! You scared me mate." I said my Australian accent laying on thick like it does when I get either mad or scared. Other then that I dial it down.

'The boy laughed. "Sorry. Cool accent though. Names Odd." He said leaning against a pole.

I shrugged. "It's okay. Thanks I'm Musa. And yeah I was looking for the Administrative Building. I need to talk to" I pulled my slip of paper from my pocket and checked it "a Mr. Delmas." I said.

Odd nodded. "Alright I can show you the way." He said and started walking.

"Ace." I said and walked next to him.

"So you new to Kadic?" Odd asked.

I nodded. "Yeah transfer from South Australia." I said looking at his clothes. A cropped purple sweatshirt, a rose colored shirt underneath, purple bell-bottoms, and dark red-orange platform shoes.

Odd nodded. "Sounds awesome. This is it." He said stopping in front of a building and waving his hand dramaticly at it.

I laughed. "Awesome. Ta mate!" I said starting to walk inside.

"No problem, Musa. I'll see you around!" Odd said.

I smiled to myself as I knew Odd understood that I jut said thanks in Aussie slang. I was still smiling as I asked where Mr. Delmas office was and was officially a Kadic student. I knew now that I would like here and in a big way.


	3. Meeting the gang

"Well here you go Miss Carrillo." Jim Morales said opening a door to my dorm room. It only had one bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a window.

I nodded as I walked my boxes were stacked in some places since I enrolled earlier and Delmas had me send my stuff. "Thanks, Jim and please just call me Musa." I said as he nodded, closed the door and left me to myself.

I looked around and sighed. I reached inside my black t-shirt and pulled out my fathers dog tags before kicking out of my hightops and sitting on the edge of my bed next to my suitcase. "Welcome home Musa..." I mummbled, pulling my mp3 player out, and blasting Breaking Benjamin I will not bow as I started unpacking.

_-Almost 2 hours later-_

I groaned as I fell backwards onto my bed. I really really really hate unpacking. I sighed and propped myself up onto my elbows looking at all the work I just did. My desk now had a laptop and my drawings on it along with a few comic books, my wardrobe was full of my clothes, my skateboard propped up against the wall, my acoustic guitar next to it by the window, and on the table next to my bed was two pictures one of my dad in his military uniform the other was of me and him at Hog Bay both of us in our wetsuits and my ace surfboard stuck behind me in the sand the picture was taken while we were laughing so it looked like we were sooo happy. The walls were covered in different posters.

"What now?" I asked myself as I stood up causing my silver bangles on my left wrist to jingle. "Hmm.. Thats gives me an idea." I said and walked over to the window it was sunday so no classes and the rain had stopped. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue Subdigitals long sleeve shirt, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a pair of black suede combat boots, I slid in a silver snake ear cuff, slipped my dads dog tags over my head, slipped into my denim jacket and walked out to explore Kadic and maybe run into Odd again.

I walked around campus my hands shoved into my jean pockets as the light wind caused my dads dog tags to clinked together.

"Go away Sissi." Said a boy sitting on a bench. He has scruffy dark brown hair and wearing a dark green shirt, army jacket and blue jeans.

"Oh come on Ulrich! Why do you hang out with these losers?" The girl I ran into earlier asked. Sissi I guess.

I walked over noticing Odd sitting there and looked at Sissi. "If I were you sheila I'd rack off." I said crossing my arms.

Sissi glared at me. "And who are you?" She snapped.

I laughed. "Names Musa. I'm guessing Sissi is short for Elizabeth. So like I said before rack off." I said.

Sissi glared in fact I could feel everyone around me staring at me. "Whatever. Herb Nicholas! Lets go!" She said storming off with those two boys on her heels again.

I looked at the group noticing them watching me with curious eyes. The group consisted of Odd and Ulrich along with two girls and one other boy. One girl was Japanese with jaw length black hair and black eyes her skin is tan. The other girl has short bright pink hair, black eyes, and tan skin. The boy was cute in a geeky way with his blond hair, pale skin, and his glasses. "G'day mates. Names Musa well Odd here already knows that." I said nodding towards Odd.

Odd nodded. "Musa this is Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie." He said pointing to each in turn.

I nodded. "Nice to meet all of you." I said leaning against the bench by Odd.

"You two know each other?" Jeremie asked looking me over once.

Odd nodded. "Sure Einstein. We met yesterday remember I told you an Aussie girl had just transferred." He said .

I smiled at the fact Odd used that word and correctly. "Yeah he helped me out yesterday." I said with a dismissive shrug.

To them I might be not worth even talking to but I felt like I knew them already... Wonder what thats about.


	4. I never got to eat

I looked around confused... I was in someplace I'd never seen before. It was an enchanted looking forest with graceful trees suspended in mid-air, letting their roots dangle into the void surrounding the narrow path ways. It was bright like the sun on a beaches back home. But what really had my attention was the tower in front of me. It was a tall cylinder shaped structure with this strange brown root type thing growing up from the base, it was cloaked a red mist type thing. I walked forward unsure for a second before hearing something like a scuttling sound and I turned around to see a cube shaped thing standing behind me.. It had four circle things with what looked like small targets inside of them and it moved toward me on six little crab like legs. I moved back as one of its eyes turned red and shot a laser at me.

I gasped and bolted up right realizing I was in my bed at Kadic Academy. "What was that..." I whispered to the darkness. I shook my head and looked over at the clock it was about 4:00 AM. I sighed and stood up turning on the light knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a simple black composition book and opened it. The first few pages where written in since I'd been here for almost three weeks I'd been having this dream over and over but things were different every time some times I was in a desert, or the mountains, or a place covered in ice, each time a different monster would show up. Either one of those block things, a hornet type thing, or a really big crab, every time it would fire a laser and I would wake up. I turned to a blank page and started writing a response to a letter my friends sent me from back home in Australia:

4:05 AM My dorm room.

I woke up to the same dream as before this time in a forest and another one of those block things... Since I became friends with Odd and the others this dream has been more frequent. Can it have something to do with this school? Nah I doubt that dad used to always tell me I had an over active imagination that's got to be what it is. Not to change subject but I want to put something in here about my friends. I really like them. Ulrich is somewhat withdrawn but a good person. Yumi doesn't seem to trust me much. Jeremie is alright he seems like a good person, very smart and lives up to his nickname "Einstein". I really like Aelita she was welcoming to me when Odd introduced me to them and I think she's the only one (other then Odd) who doesn't mind me around. Odd, um what can I say? Were a lot alike me and him. We both love a good prank, both excellent skateboarders and we both love music and art. I think maybe I will like it here in France. Thanks for keeping in contact you guys. I love and miss all of you! My next letter might be short since I am getting used to my new life here and will try and send you a picture of my friends.

Love your true blue aussie sister, Musa.

I tore out the piece of paper and slid it into an envelope to send back to my mates back home. I set the envelope on the table next to my bed and walked over to my wardrobe looking for what I would wear today. I pulled out a black and white striped long sleeve off both shoulder top, a simple pair of light blue jeans with rips in the knees, my black suede combat boots, and my normal faded denim jacket. I tossed the outfit onto my bed and picked up my jewelry box from the bottom of my wardrobe and sat on the the floor looking through it. I ended up pulling out a pair of silver dream catcher earrings, and an odd aquamarine ring. I nodded setting those with my outfit and went to work designing a outfit since I had nothing better to do.

_-Almost 2 and a half hours later- _

I nodded content with the outfit and picked it all up along with my shampoo and towel heading out to the communal bathrooms on the girls floor. I walked in since nobody else seemed to be around and turned on the water letting it heat up while I slipped out of my black boy shorts and black lace tank top. Once the water was hot I stood under it for a good amount of time letting it relax my musels and help clear my head from those insane dreams.

"You might not see me the way I see you." I sang unknowing. "You might think that my heart belongs to somebody else. Why are you making me feel this way? You might not hear the way my heart beats when your around. You might not see the way I look at the ground when your around. Why do I not try to act like I want to when your around. But even though I try I can't help myself. You might not see how no one can help me not give my heart away." I sang as the water washed my shampoo out. "I can't fight it anymore. You might not see that I love you more then you know." I shut off the water and wrapped my aquamarine colored towel around my thin frame, stepped out picking up my clothes and walked into one of the locker rooms to slip into my clothes.

I stood in front of one of the mirrors looking my outfit over. I had done something slightly different then what I had chosen before. I wore a one shoulder black cropped top over a simple medium blue tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged my slender frame with holes in both knees, a pair of brown knee high lace up boots, my denim jacket, my dads dog tags, my snake cuff earring, and a black leather fingerless glove on my right hand. My waist length dark brown hair fell in its normal small bouncy waves and my scar stood out against my pale skin. I reached up and traced the thick dark line from my left temple over my left eye and to my jaw. I'd gotten it in a car accident when I was 8 it mostly blinded me in my left eye. I shook my head keeping the memory away.

"Um excuse me but was that you singing?" Asked a small voice.

I looked over seeing a small girl with crimson colored hair standing there. I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

The girl smiled. "My names Milly I'm a reporter for the Kadic News Crew and was wondering your the new girl right?" She asked as another girl came in.

I nodded. "Thats right. Names Musa Carrillo why do you ask?" I looked over at the other girl she looked about the same age as Milly 10 to 11 years old with dark skin and dark brown hair.

Milly nodded. "Well we were hopeing you'd let us do a story on you." Milly said her eyes going wide. \

I couldn't say no they reminded me of my best friend, Serena's, little sisters. "Sure but I've got to be on my way otherwise I'll miss breakfest." I said.

The girls smiled. "Awsome! We'll meet in the gym after school alright?" Milly asked.

I nodded. "Abso Bloody Lutely." I said and walked out laughing to myself.

I walked up the three steps into the Cafeteria this was my first meal here at Kadic so I was kinda frightened by that thought. "Stop that." I mummbled to myself shaking my head and walking in. I looked around seeing Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita but no Jeremie. I shrugged and got in line for food .

"Hey there miss missy I hear your the new girl." The Cafeteria woman said. She had curly brown hair, a large body, and glasses.

I nodded simply chosing to stay silent.

"Well then welcome to Kadic." She said and put a large cinnamon roll on my tray.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said and walked to an empty table within hearing range of the gang. At first I just ate but something Aelita said got my attention.

"X.A.N.A's been quite lately no attacks at all in three weeks..." She said.

Yumi nodded. "Yeah since Musa showed up he's gone silent. Is Jeremie at the Factory?" She asked picking at her breakfast.

Aelita nodded. "Yeah he's looking into the sudden silence."

"I bet it has nothing to do with Musa I mean she's just a normal girl." Odd said through a mouth of food.

"But we might want to go to Lyoko just to check it out." Ulrich said.

"Jeremie said he'd call if he found anything." Aelita said.

I put my elbow on the table as I picked off pieces of my food trying to understand what they were saying but it sounded all confusing. "Ah!" I yelled as a bunch of images suddenly flashed through my head one right after another all of them that same strange world from my dreams but with people they looked like Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita but before I could process any of the images the cafeteria faded from my vision as the floor came up at me.

_ That song Musa was singing I just made up on the spot so no credit goes out to any artists there.


End file.
